Crossroads
by staraky
Summary: AU. Dos muejeres seguras de sí mismas, seguras de lo que son y de lo que quieren en sus vidas. El conocerse ¿podrá sus respectivos mundos patas arriba? ¿Serán capaces de afrontar los sentimientos que irán apareciendo? ¿Lucharán por ellos o por el contrario se alejarán de la otra para seguir con sus vidas tal como eran antes de conocerse? Prometo que es totalmente CLEXA
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia lleva semanas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y al final he decidio lanzarme. Espero que le déis una oportunidad, prometo intentar no defraudaros.  
**

* * *

El sonido de aquellas máquinas era lo único que le demostraban que todo aquello era real, la presencia de aquel cuerpo inmóvil en aquella cama, la presencia de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro le demostraban que todo había sido cierto.

Se puso en pie y al hacerlo notó como todos y cada uno de sus músculos se quejaban del tiempo de inactividad. Miró el reloj, llevaba más de 48 horas sentada en aquel sillón. Se acercó hasta el monitor del marcapasos externo, latidos constantes, todos con el mismo ritmo y la misma intensidad. La saturación era casi perfecta, negó por ese pensamiento, se regañó, claro que era casi perfecta estaba con respiración asistida.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que se girase. La persona que terminaba de entrar era la última a la que quería ver. La dureza y frialdad con la que la miraba la persona que había entrado en esa habitación la hizo sentir enferma. Giró la cabeza mirando a la persona que se encontraba postrada en aquella cama, estiró el brazo y con la punta de los dedos dejó una suave caricia en la mano.

-Aún no ha pasado el médico, está en quirófano con un trauma recién llegado, en cuanto termine de operar se pasará- Nada, eso es lo que obtuvo de la otra persona, ni siquiera una nueva mirada- Me marcho ya, tengo que hacer mi ronda- Volvió la cabeza una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación.

Su busca comenzó a sonar en el mismo instante en el que firmó su como médico activo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de acceder a la zona del box. La última vez que lo había hecho, su vida comenzó a derrumbarse.

Hacía dos días que al contestar a la llamada de su busca se encontró con la mujer que había puesto patas arriba su vida desangrándose en una camilla. Mientras trataba de cortar la hemorragia intentaba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían visto y no habían terminado discutiendo.

Tan pronto detuvo la hemorragia llamó a otro médico, no podía hacerse cargo, a fin de cuentas, aunque nadie lo supiese, entre esa mujer y ella había algo. Si tuviese que explicar qué es lo que había no podría contestar, la respuesta era "algo". Pero fuese lo que fuese, le impedía ejercer su profesión, el dolor que sentía al verla tendida, la visión borrosa por la acumulación de lágrimas, hacía aconsejable que fuese otro doctor el encargado de esa paciente.

Se armó de valor para salir a hablar con la familia de la paciente. La familia, pensó. Eses sin querer saber nada y ahora todo le iba a explotar en la cara.

-Familiares de Alexandra Woods- Su voz sonó fría sin ningún tipo de emoción. Varias personas se pusieron en pie y se acercaron hasta ella- Buenas noches, la señorita Woods llegó con una gran hemorragia provocada por una herida de bala en el abdomen. Hemos logrado detener la pérdida de sangre, en pocos minutos el cirujano se la llevará a quirófano.

\- Doctora, ¿no es usted la persona que la va a operar? No entiendo entonces por qué es usted quien nos está informando sobre el estado de mi esposa- Mi esposa, esas dos palabras terminaban de romperla definitivamente.

-Soy la persona que la ha atendido en primer lugar, la persona que se ha encargado de detener la hemorragia que hacía que su vida corriese un grave peligro. Por esa razón soy quien ha venido a informar. Sobre todo, porque soy consciente de la necesidad que los familiares tienen de conocer el estado de sus seres queridos, y si tuviesen que haber esperado a que termine la operación su estado de ansiedad habría aumentado considerablemente- Demasiadas explicaciones se dijo a si misma que estaba dando.

-Doctora Griffin, todo está preparado en el quirófano 3, ¿quieres a alguna enfermera en especial?

-No soy yo la que va a operar a la señora Woods, será mi madre- La cara de sorpresa de la enfermera era más que evidente.

-Pero Clarke, pensé…

-He dicho que no soy yo la que va a operar. Dile a Abby que el quirófano es el 3.

-Clarke- Escuchar su nombre en boca de esa persona hizo que se le terminase de revolver el estómago- Clarke- Repitió.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que seguir con mis pacientes- Ambas se miraron.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi mujer. Quiero cualquier médico que no seas tú.

La doctora Clarke Griffin, jefa del servicio de neurocirugía del Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York salía casi huyendo de la sala dónde se encontraban los familiares de Alexandra Woods.

Las noticias saltaban en la CNN, la policía de Nueva York había logrado la desactivación de una célula terrorista que pretendía atentar en el aeropuerto JFK de la ciudad. Desgraciadamente en la operación habían fallecido dos policías y otros tres habían resultado heridos de diversa consideración. Entre los heridos también había diversos civiles, si bien éstos habían sido heridos por los terroristas en su intento de huir del acoso policial.

La cadena televisiva mostraba cómo había quedado la tienda de antigüedades en las que se habían refugiado los terroristas. Clarke no podía evitar romper a llorar, al ver esas imágenes, llorar por el dolor que le causaba saber que la propietaria de dicho negocio se encontraba en el quirófano 3 luchando por su vida.

Clarke rara vez fumaba, pero aquella noche no pudo evitar hacerlo, en la zona de ambulancias quemaba un cigarrillo tras otro.

-No puedo con los nervios- Miraba sorprendida a la persona que terminaba de hablarle- Lexa odia que fume, pero ahora mismo es esto o tomar algo más fuerte- Clarke la miró con dureza- Oh venga, ¿vas a juzgarme? ¿Tú? ¿La mujer qué me ha robado a mi esposa?

-Nunca fue esa mi intención- Clarke sacó un cigarro- Yo tampoco puedo con mis nervios- Dijo como defendiéndose por fumar.

-Míranos. Cara a cara, su esposa y su ¿amante? Ni siquiera sé lo que eres. Bueno sí que lo sé, eres un error una mala noche, una mala elección, todo eso eres.

-Será mejor que entre, mis pacientes me están esperando y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. En cuanto la cirugía termine la doctora Griffin saldrá a informa, deberías estar presente.

\- ¿Sabe que te follas a su paciente? - Cada palabra dicha por ella era hiriente. Clarke decidió ignorarla y caminó hacia el interior del centro hospitalario.

Justo cuando Clarke llegó a la zona de descanso médica, su madre y Jefa de Cirugía del Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York le mandaba un mensaje en el que decía que la paciente había sobrevivido a la operación. Cuando terminó de leerlo Clarke se derrumbó y dejándose caer sobre el suelo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

DOCE MESES ANTES

Clarke llegaba a casa después de un agotador turno en el Chinese Hospital, uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad californiana de San Francisco. Desde niña siempre quiso ser médico igual que sus padres, y lo cumplió era médico mejor dicho era Neurocirujana, sólo había fallado en la ciudad en la que desarrollaría su profesión ella siempre había querido que fuese en Nueva York, pero la oferta de trabajo llegó desde California y se lanzó a ella de cabeza.

Tan pronto cruzó la puerta de su hogar los brazos de su mujer le rodearon por la espalda- Tienes el baño preparado- Le susurró mientras le dejaba un beso en el cuello.

-Gracias, ¿vienes conmigo? – Preguntaba alargando su brazo y tomando con su mano la de su mujer.

-Quería que te relajases- Clarke sonrió ante esa respuesta.

-Y te seguro que después estaré relajada- Tiraba de su mujer para ir ambas hacia el baño.

-En serio Clarke, pensé que estabas agotada.

-Venga Nylah, ¿Cuándo he estado demasiado cansada para tener sexo? – Contestaba mientras le desabrochaba la camisa a su mujer- hace mucho que no vamos al club ¿te apetece que nos pasemos un rato después?

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento Clarke intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para soltar la bomba. Se giraba para mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Nylah, se conocían desde la secundaria, pero habían tardado años en dejar de ser sólo amigas.

Incluso ambas fueron a la misma Universidad, ambas eligieron la Johns Hopkins en Baltimore. La decisión fue sencilla, cuando una Universidad del prestigio que la Hopkins te acepta concediéndote una beca completa de estudios poco tienes que pensar.

Pero tampoco fue en esa época en la que comenzaron a vivir su historia de amor. No fue hasta pasada la graduación cuando decidieron que igual había llegado la hora de aceptar que les unía algo más que su amor por la medicina y su amistad, decidieron asumir que tal vez eran algo más que sólo folla amigas, y dieron el paso de vivir juntas.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntaba Nylah mientras dejaba suaves caricias en el estómago de Clarke.

-Nos conocemos desde la secundaria – Giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a Nylah- Hemos pasado la mayoría de nuestras vidas juntas. Hemos vivido de todo, bueno y malo. Encajamos a la perfección. Recuerdo cuando ambas nos redescubrimos.

Aquel recuerdo del día de su redescubrimiento llegó a la mente de ambas siendo Nylah la que primera comenzó a hablar sobre aquella noche de hace años-Eras la última persona que pensaba encontrarme en aquel local. Tantos años juntas, tantos años como amigas y contándonos todas y cada una de nuestras relaciones y siempre nos guardábamos la mejor parte – Ambas comenzaban a reír al recordar aquella noche.

-Llegar de la mano de mi pareja de aquel momento, levantar la vista para ver que parejas estaban aquella noche en el local y descubrir que la mujer rubia a la que le están comiendo las tetas en mi rincón favorito eras tú. No podía moverme, me quedé ahí sin poder apartar mis ojos de ti. Mi chica quería que fuésemos con la pareja de siempre, pero la verdad yo estaba cansada de ella. Quería una pareja nueva para el intercambio, quería follar con alguien nuevo y si era posible alguien con quien no hubiese coincidido antes.

-Y ahí aparecí yo- Clarke asintió- Pero según mi propia norma nunca follaba en el primer intercambio- Clarke rodó los ojos haciendo que Nylah riese más alto.

-Verte desnuda, siendo follada por aquel tío, mientras tu novia miraba, me estaba poniendo demasiado. Cuando te negaste a follar con nosotras me sentí realmente cabreada- Clarke dejó de reírse.

-Bueno terminamos encontrando la forma ¿no? -Nylah se tumbaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Clarke- Y durante estos cuatro años no nos ha ido tan mal ¿verdad? – Clarke se incorporó para poder morder las tetas de su pareja – Pero no es en eso en lo que estabas pensando – De pronto Nylah se separaba y salía de la cama, haciendo que Clarke lanzase un bufido- ¿Me lo vas a contar o prefieres que me vista y nos quedemos sin la siguiente sesión de sexo?

-He aceptado el puesto que mi madre me ha ofrecido en el Hospital Presbiteriano – Nylah tan pronto escuchó eso comenzó a vestirse.

-Espero que en esa frase falta algo, porque de lo contrario vamos a tener un problema serio. Has dicho que ¿has aceptado? – Clarke asintió- Dijimos que lo pensaríamos, juntas, las dos. Y has decidido tú sola, ¡genial! – El portazo resonó en toda la casa.

Hacía varias semanas que Abby, la madre de Clarke le había ofrecido a su hija un puesto en el hospital en el que era Jefa de Cirugía. Clarke siempre quiso trabajar en ese hospital, pero existían varios problemas; aceptar el puesto significaba cambiar de ciudad y su madre le había asegurado que no existía ninguna vacante que pudiese ocupar Nylah. Pese a todo, su chica dijo que lo pensarían. Que se informaría de si la empresa farmacéutica para la que trabajaba estaría dispuesta a trasladarla a la sucursal de Nueva York. Pero finalmente Clarke decidió que ella quería cambiar de aires.

Varias horas después la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando paso a Nylah. Clarke estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, leyendo mientras esperaba su regreso.

-Nylah- La aludida entró al salón- ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntaba mientras dejaba el libro que leía sobre la mesa auxiliar.

\- ¿Te importa? – Clarke alzó una de sus cejas- ¡Venga ya! – Comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

-Hablemos – Nylah era detenida por la mano de Clarke.

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? - Se soltaba del agarre y continuaba hacia el dormitorio- Te agradecería que esta noche duermas en el cuarto de invitados.

\- ¡Joder Nylah! Hablemos, por favor – Se ponía delante de Nylah interrumpiéndole así el paso.

\- ¿Para qué? Has tomado tú sola la decisión. Te vas a Nueva York sin importar si yo voy o no. Íbamos a tomar juntas la decisión, pero al final ¿no podías esperar dos días más? – Clarke agachaba la cabeza, sabía que la había cagado.

-Lo siento, pero…

-Déjalo, en serio. Te irás sola, no pienso dejar mi trabajo ni esta ciudad- Clarke la miraba totalmente sorprendida- Si tú eres egoísta yo también puedo serlo. Nos veremos cuando nuestros horarios nos dejen- Apartó a Clarke y entró en su dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Dos semanas después Clarke se montaba en un avión con destino a Nueva York. Iba sola, en catorce días no había encontrado la forma de convencer a Nylah de que la acompañase. Con cada paso que daba por aquel aeropuerto camino de su puerta de embarque sabía que se alejaba de la persona con la que compartía su vida desde hacía años. Sabía pese a todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, ese viaje significaba el fin de su relación al menos de la relación como hasta ese instante era.

Sentada en aquel asiento, con la ventanilla a un lado y al otro un hombre que tenía dos defectos: primero no era capaz de mantenerse callado dos minutos seguidos y en segundo lugar tenía un serio problema son el sudor. Pues ahí sentado repasaba sus últimos momentos con su pareja. Era consciente de que se había equivocado, pero Nylah siempre supo del deseo de Clarke por vivir y trabajar en Nueva York.

Cerraba los ojos intentando eliminar de su cuerpo el desasosiego que le provocaba el avión. Esta vez no tenía a nadie a su lado que le sujetase la mano y le dijese que todo iba a salir bien. Nylah le había prometido que iría a verla en cuanto tuviese un par de días libres. Ahora debería conformarse con eso. Y cruzar los dedos para que eso sucediese pronto.

Después de cinco horas y media el avión por fin tomaba tierra. Clarke respiraba aliviada, otro avión más del que podía salir. El desembarque no fue del todo malo, lo bueno de tener asiento en la parte delantera del avión es que era de las primeras personas en desembarcar. Odiaba tener que esperar las maletas, pero esta vez una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esta vez, las esperaba para por fin llegar a su casa, llegar a la ciudad en la que siempre quiso vivir.

Arrastraba sus maletas, las puertas se abrieron y no le dio tiempo ni a poner un pie fuera, su madre se lanzó a por ella – Dios, ¡al fin estás en casa! – Marcus, el marido de su madre, le quitaba las maletas de las manos- ¡Estás muy flaca! – Kane sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su mujer- ¿Verdad Marcus?

-Hola Clarke, lo que tu madre quiere decir es que se alegra mucho de que estés en casa- Se acercaba hasta la joven y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla. Con los años, Clarke había aprendido a querer a ese hombre que llegó a la vida de su madre al poco tiempo de haberse quedado viuda.

Abby caminaba con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija, mientras Kane arrastraba las maletas- Señor – Tan pronto salieron atravesaron las puertas del aeropuerto el chofer de Kane tomó las maletas- El coche está ahí mismo – A poco más de diez pasos les esperaba un mercedes negro último modelo.

\- ¿Qué tal se lleva tener por marido al Alcalde de Nueva York? – Abby rodaba los ojos- Ya veo, los actos públicos nunca fueron lo tuyo.

-No tengo tiempo, siempre salgo tarde del hospital. La prensa ha comenzado a especular con que nuestro matrimonio atraviesa una grave crisis – Marcus al ver el rostro de Clarke decidió intervenir.

-Puedes estar tranquila, no es así. Pero ya sabeos como es la prensa amarilla. Sólo espero que algún día tu madre llegue a tiempo- Sonreía y dejaba un beso en los labios de su mujer- ¿Cenamos fuera hoy o preferís algo tranquilo en casa?

-Por mí me quedaría en casa, estoy agotada del viaje y de los días que he pasado- Abby la abrazaba con ternura.

\- Siento que no lograses convencer a Nylah – Todos entraban en el vehículo y el chofer ponía rumbo al domicilio de los Kane.

-Ya sabes que siempre estuve en desacuerdo en como tomaste la decisión- Abby miró con dureza a su marido- Es cierto, hasta tú lo dijiste. Debió esperar a ver qué decidía Nylah y no hacer como si no tuviese una pareja a la que consultar.

-Tienes razón, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. Nylah estaba muy enfadada, y aún lo está. No será fácil que venga.

-Bueno en tres días empiezas a trabajar, eso hará que tengas la mente ocupada. Mañana tienes las visitas a los dos apartamentos que te gustaron, aunque sigo creyendo que podrías vivir en casa- Clarke alzaba la ceja- Al menos unos meses, o unas semanas.

-Mamá, la última vez que vivimos juntas casi nos matamos – Kane rompía a reír, su mujer le había contado aquel momento infinidad de veces.

-No te rías, puedes terminar durmiendo en el sofá -Kane dejó de reír de inmediato y entonces fue Clarke la que comenzó a hacerlo.

Clarke giraba la cabeza y contemplaba las imágenes que le llegaban de la gran manzana mientras el vehículo rodaba. Suspiraba, su nueva vida estaba a punto de dar comienzo. Sentía el hormigueo propio de los nervios en el estómago. Pero ella había querido ese cambio, ahora tocaba afrontar todo lo que la ciudad que nunca duerme le regalase.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía poco más de dos meses que se había instalado en la ciudad, aún estaba acostumbrándose a su nueva casa y a su nuevo trabajo. En todos esos días ni ella ni Niylah habían tenido la posibilidad de ir a ver a la otra.

-Pues nada, otro fin de semana que mi mujer tiene un viaje de trabajo y no es a Nueva York- Clarke lanzaba el móvil sobre el sofá tan pronto entraba en la sala de descanso haciendo que su madre la lanzase una mirada de desaprobación.

-Sabías que sería difícil- Intentaba animarla- seguro que en pocos días podéis veros- ¿Cuándo libras tú?

-Dentro de tres días tendré dos libres – Abby le sonrió- no tan rápido, Niylah estará en Berlín – su madre dejó de sonreír- Parece que los hados se han aliado para hacer imposible que nos veamos.

Aquella noche al regresar a casa se llevó una gran sorpresa. La puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta, ella recordaba haberla cerrado cuando salió a la carrera al hospital. Empujó con suavidad la puerta, desde el interior llegaba el ruido del agua de la ducha cayendo, también sonaba la canción favorita de Niylah- Si te das prisa aún podemos darnos una ducha juntas- Reconoció al instante la voz. Se fue quitando la ropa a cada paso que daba- Creí que nunca ibas a llegar – Ante sus ojos apareció Niylah completamente desnuda.

\- ¡Joder! – Niylah rompía a reír.

-Eso es lo que pretendo que hagamos. No he dejado plantados a mis clientes para tomar el té- Clarke reía al escuchar esa frase- Bueno lo que sea.

Estaba claro que sería una larga noche. Clarke se sirvió un whisky, estaba enfadada, no iba a ceder de forma tan fácil.

\- ¿Es bueno? – Preguntaba señalando el vaso- De verdad cariño, hablaremos después pero ahora ¿qué tal si follamos? - Es algo que ambas deseamos- Clarke retiró las manos de su mujer- Oh por favor, no te hagas la digna. Sabías que sería difícil y aun así decidiste venir- Se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a recoger su ropa.

Clarke miraba como Niylah entraba en el baño, y entonces comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez se estaba cargando la noche. Finalmente reaccionó cuando escuchó caer el agua de la ducha. No pudo evitar morderse el labio cuando se la imagino desnuda bajo el agua.

Besaba, lamía, chupaba, penetraba el sexo ardiente de Niylah. No recordaba la razón de su enfado, cómo hacerlo cuando su sexo palpitaba con cada gemido que Niylah soltaba. Su saliva se mezclaba con el agua y la humedad de la intimidad de su mujer. Ese sabor a mujer corriéndose le estaba volviendo loca. Su sexo estaba totalmente hinchado y mojado, su lengua devorando el sexo Niylah que no dejaba de gemir como hacía mucho tiempo.

-Clarke… joder…

-Eso estamos haciendo querida – Fue lo único que dijo mientras su boca recorría el cuerpo de su amante mientras ella se iba poniendo en pie. Su lengua fue sustituida por sus dedos, haciendo que las uñas de Niylah se le calvasen en la espalda cuando sintió como su mujer la penetraba sin ninguna dulzura- Me moría de ganas de volver a hacerte mía. Me vuelve loca saber que tiemblas por mi.

-Joder, sí- Decía Niylah perdida en el placer que recibía por los dedos y la boca de Clarke. Sentía como sus piernas flojeaban, cómo era sujetada por Clarke mientras se corría sin remedio.

El amanecer llegó hasta ellas, ambas desnudas sobre la cama intentado recuperar el aliento tras sus últimos orgasmos.

-Tengo que reconocer que los kilómetros que nos separan han logrado que nuestro sexo vuelva a ser la leche- Clarke se ganaba un golpe en el brazo por haber dicho eso- Es broma cariño, es broma.

-Tengo un regalo para ti – Clarke giró para quedar enfrentada a su mujer- bueno la verdad es que es un regalo para ambas.

Seguía con los ojos vendados, Niylah la ayudaba a salir del coche- Sólo déjame guiarte – El susurro hacía que se le erizase la piel. Podía escuchar cómo se abría una puerta.

-Bienvenidas al Checkmate- Clarke no pudo evitar sentir como sus ganas de sexo crecían al escuchar el nombre del famoso local de Swinger en Nueva York.

Clarke sintió como las manos de su mujer le retiraban la venda. Ante sus ojos una mujer con botas de cuero hasta los muslos y una minifalda negra daba la bienvenida a los clientes. Pocos pasos después de la entrada, los invitados eran recibidos con una copa de champán.

-Es la noche de las máscaras – Les tendían las suyas- recuerden que la única regla que hay que cumplir hoy es: nunca se pueden retirar las máscaras y No siempre es No.

Los ojos de Clarke recorrían las estancias, buscaba algo en concreto- Mira cariño – Clarke dirigió su mirada hacia dónde le indicaba Niylah. Un hombre alto, con ojos azules y pelo oscuro les saludaba alzando su copa, a su lado una mujer asiática vestida con un tradicional kimono.

-La mujer parece de porcelana, ¿se romperá si la toco? – Niylah sonrió al escuchar a su chica- A él lo dejo para ti- Ambas eran bisexuales, pero hacía mucho que Clarke prefería follar solo con mujeres.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero una polla en mi interior? Prefiero ver cómo te la meten a ti, hace demasiado que no veo cómo te corres por una buena polla- Clarke se soltaba de la mano de su chica.

\- ¿Estás de coña no? – Al ver la cara de su chica supo que ésta no bromeaba- Lo siento querida, pero eso no va a suceder. No quiero pollas.

-¿Nada de pollas? – La respuesta de Clarke fue clara- Entonces la muñeca de porcelana no nos interesa a no ser que el tío sólo quiera mirar – Clarke había dejado de escuchar lo que su mujer le decía, se había quedado enganchada de unos ojos que la miraban desde el fondo de la sala- ¿me has escuchado?

\- ¿Qué tal si das una vuelta? Iré a pedir una copa.

-Está bien, pero nada de follar por libre- Clarke asintió.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba a su pareja libre en uno de los locales para acercarse hasta una desconocida.

-No- Clarke se sorprendió cuando la desconocida le habló.

\- ¿Perdona? - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No quiero follar- Clarke alzó una de sus cejas- Desde que estoy sentada en este taburete eres la cuarta persona que se me acerca.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tomar una copa- Clarke sonrió.

-Sabes que estás en un local Swinger, ¿verdad? – La desconocida apuró su copa y asintió- Sólo te gusta mirar? – Negó – ¿quieres follar sin que te follen? – Volvió a negar- Ni follar ni mirar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi terapeuta – La respuesta hizo que Clarke escupiese la bebida que tenía en la boca- Perdona, casi hago que te ahogues.

-No te preocupes – Se limpiaba con una servilleta- ¿Tu terapeuta?

-Dijo que mi pareja y yo deberíamos hacer cosas diferentes- Clarke la escuchaba con atención.

\- ¿Y habéis decidido probar con los intercambios como primera opción?

-No, he venido sola. Mi pareja dice que sólo tenemos una mala racha. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. He venido a ver si esto podría gustarnos- Clarke vio cómo su mujer le hacía señales desde el fondo de la sala- Creo que te están esperando- Clarke asintió. Antes de irse tomó el móvil que la desconocida tenía encima de la barra. Tecleo y sonrió.

-Por si quieres que terminemos esta conversación – Dijo cuándo le devolvía el terminal. Mi contacto está en la "C" de Clarke- Dejó un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Leksa – Fue lo que la desconocida contestó cuando Clarke se separaba de ella.

-Esperaré tu llamada- Se marchaba moviendo la mano a modo de despedida.


End file.
